


A Change Of Heart ; Stonathan [COMPLETE]

by castielwinchesterwbu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Complete, Gay, Jonathan Byers - Freeform, M/M, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Stonathan - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwinchesterwbu/pseuds/castielwinchesterwbu
Summary: "You're an idiot, Steve Harrington. ""You're beautiful, Jonathan Byers. "





	1. Chapter 1 - The Ballad Of Me And My Brain

Life had seemingly gone back to normal for Jonathan Byers after his brother Will returned home from The Upside Down. Joyce wasn't as hysterical as she was one year ago. Will began playing D&D with his friends again. Nancy had even taken a liking to Jonathan but there was something in the way of the two fully connecting; Nancys asshole of a boyfriend Steve Harrington.

-

It was a Friday afternoon and school had just finished. Steve had been knawing at Nancys ear ever since this morning in English class.  
"Nance, I just feel guilty about breaking his shit, yknow?" Steve sighed.  
"After everything that happen..." Steve kicked the gravel beneath them. Groaning at the thought of having been such an asshole to someone who didn't deserve it.  
"Steve, if you really feel that bad then I think you should talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand." Nancy looked up at him with a hopeful smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It

Say you will be mine...

Jonathan sat on the edge of his bed singing along softly to the music flowing from his well maintained stereo while flicking through a textbook.

When the smoke is in your eyes,  
You look so alive.

Ever since the incident with the Demogorgon Jonathan could barely sleep. Sometimes it was for only a few minutes at one time. When he did manage to close his eyes he would have terrible nightmares. About the monster back for blood. About losing Nancy and Will forever. About anything and everything possible.

A tapping at his window made Jonathan jump. Joanthans heart started racing uncontrollably. What if it's the monster back for blood? He thought to himself, causing him to grab the cold pistol from under his bed.

Fingers tightly gripping the gun he took a deep breath in and ripped his curtains open. A brown haired boy with soft eyes met Jonathan's through the thin glass of his window.


	3. Chapter 3 - If I Believe You

"Jonathan... it's Steve, uh, can you let me in?" Steve looked up at the young boy with wide, hopeful eyes. At this point, Jonathan had still not forgiven Steve for smashing his camera on the ground and giving him hell.

After Jonathan had given Steve multiple dirty looks the two of them both noticed the latch on the window was unlocked. Jonathan dashed to clasp it shut but Steve was quicker than him and pushed the wooden frame up above his head. Steve tumbled awkwardly into the younger boys room before brushing himself off.

"Like a ninja." He laughed to himself. Jonathan furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you here?... what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for, yknow, being an asshole." Steve ran his fingers through his soft brown hair. Unsure of what the boy before him would say. Jonathan scoffed at him, offended by the way Steve thought he could just barge into his house late at night and be a sarcastic dick.

"You think just because you break into my house and plead a pathetic apology we're gonna be best friends??" Jonathan began to raise his voice. Steve bit his lip as his heart started to race. Butterflies began to crash into the sides of his stomach. He always knew he was straight but there was something about Jonathan Byers that made him want to do bad, bad things.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Change Of Heart

"You think just because you come in here with a pathetic apology we're gonna be friends now" jonathan began to raise his voice at the now flabbergasted steve.  
"Look man I dont know what you fucking want I've already said I'm sorry."   
"That's not fucking good enough Steve, you ruined my life! Youre a horrible pers-"  
Jonathan was cut off by Steve colliding their lips together. Throwing him back onto his own bed. Jonathans hands were travelling up and down the other boys body. Moans and whimpers escaped from both of them.  
"F-fuck Steve, I thought you were s-straight" he took a sharp breath in.  
"So did I" Steve smirked as he crashed his lips against Jon's own.

￼

"Steve, what about nancy?"  
"She was just a cover up," he began to feel his way down to Jonathan's pants. "I didnt want her. I wanted you." He stated.  
A heat began to pool in Jons stomach as he felt hot breathes of air in the crook of his neck. Steve continued to palm in between Jonathans legs, kissing down his neck as he went along.  
"Sh-shit.... steve I'm gonna..." Joanthan breathed out while Steve was still kissing his neck. Everything felt right as Jon went over the edge, he felt pure euphoria. Everything was quiet and all he could feel was Steve on top of him. Steve rolled off Jon and laid beside him. 

"You're an idiot, Steve Harrington." Jonathan laughed.  
"And you're beautiful, Jonathan Byers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this fic highkey sucked but I'm writing a party au of Stonathan which will be like 200% better than this I promise xx


End file.
